Show me your other side
by CariadArtaith
Summary: This is set in Reverse falls with Rev Dipper (Mason) and Rev Bill (Will) Mason Gleeful grew intrigued with Will's sexual side, and decided to set out to find out what it's like.


Artaith: CARIAD AND ARTAITH IN THE CLUB

Cariad: Sooo hey? I have no idea how to start this shit dudeXD

Artaith: … man you suck

Cariad: aww don't say that…. You love me ;)

Artaith: I love you. That's why I said you suck ;)

Cariad: well you swallow sooo…. WELCOME TO OUR FIRST BOOK YOU PEASANTS

Artaith: ITS A FANFICTION, SHUSH.

Cariad: THATS WHAT I SAID ;)

Artaith: you bloody idiot. Anyway this is our first oneshot. We write a lot together, so there will definitely be more coming.

Cariad: Exactly, we write just about anything and may even start accepting requests? If Artaith is okay with that?

Artaith: as long as we're not doing some sex scene with gruncle Stan, I'm fine with it

Cariad: Yeah… No Stan or Ford.. i'm not doing a Ford for that

Artaith: I thought you liked old people? :3

Cariad: Just because I like you it doesn't mean I like all of them ;3

Artaith: YOU SON OF A- I am ONE year older!

Cariad: Still older! Well anyways hope you enjoy this thing and look forward to more?

Artaith: yes, good reading!

Cariad: Love you Artaith, don't be mad ;-;

Artaith: …. let's just let them read.

…. love you too

Cariad: Aww yish! ONWARD WITH YOUR READING VALIANT READER

WARNINGS: sex scene, drug use

* * *

It was winter in Gravity Falls, Mason had gone to get some plants he had read about in the journal, corneum plants, that's what Ford called them. This peculiar plants had caught his attention for a special reason. He had discovered that demons, Will included, didn't seem to react to any sexual stimulation, so he became curious and decided to go find the plant seeing as he thought it could work on demons. It was said to make anyone react like an animal in heat. Mason had no clue if it would work but curiosity had won this time.

He had gotten the plant and mixed it up with the ingredients necessary to make the potion he wanted. All he needed now was to call Will and get him to drink it.

"William! Come here!" he exclaimed setting the bottle with the potion down on his desk and standing up. Thankfully Will couldn't argue against him and Ford. Mabel and Stan would be gone for the weekend, so he would have full control for this time.

Will was cleaning the dishes in the kitchen quietly, gazing through the window and out in the forest. He slowed down his work, his mind going away into different trains of thoughts until he heard his Master call for him. He lightly jumped up, looking back down at his hands in the dirtied water. "C-coming!" He called back, getting a dry cloth and cleaning his hands.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Mason exclaims going over to the door and sighing, annoyed at the demon.

"Yes..!" He said with a wince at hearing Mason swear, like every single times he was upset at him or impatient. He climbed the stairs as fast as he could, keeping his hands in his back from anxiety. He approached the boy's room, seeing him wait just at the entrance.

Mason smirked as the demon came in view excited at what he would find out with this. "Come inside," he orders stepping back inside the room. He walked over to his desk to retrieve the bottle containing the concoction, then turned back towards the door.

The demon cocked his head on the side as he watched his Master fetch a small, bluish bottle. "What is this…?" He asked tentatively.

"This is something you are trying out for me," Mason said, his smirk widening and obviously not planning on telling Will what it was. "Close the door and sit down in the chair," he ordered pointing at a wooden chair near Mason's desk.

William frowned, definitely not liking the idea of ingesting something that he had no clue what it was. However, as a servant of the Gleeful family, he had no choice but to accept his fate.

He walked over and sat on Mason's chair, shifting uneasily. His gaze stayed on the bottle with the dark liquid inside. "M-may I know what it does?" He asked once again, even if he knew he had a low chance of getting an answer.

"No," he said shaking his head handing the bottle to Will. "And don't you dare leave any or spill," he said as he gave Will a glare. He had made sure that there was enough to truly make an effect.

The blue demon took the bottle as it was practically shoved in his hands. "O-okay…" he muttered quietly, lightly shrinking down on himself. He uncapped the bottle, giving a tentative look inside the dark liquid. It quite honestly looked like it tasted horrible.

He held his breath and gulped down the whole thing in one go, clenching his eye shut as he felt the liquid go down his throat. He faintly gagged as he pulled back and covered his mouth, shivering at the terrible, indescribable taste it had.

Mason went over to his bed sitting down and looking over at Will curiously as the later placed the bottle down on the desk. He watched the demon intensely, waiting for any sort of reaction almost impatiently. Of course he tried to mask it by crossing his arms and keeping his face neutral, but he couldn't hide the impatience in his eyes.

Will on his side didn't feel much. He gave a small, awkward glance at Mason. The feeling of being observed like a lab rat was really not something the demon enjoyed all that much.

So he looked away, down at his hands and let his mind drift off. After all, he wasn't required to talk or listen to something. He was only asked to wait here quietly and patiently.

So waiting he did. That is, until he started to feel a lot warmer. As a demon made of pure energy, their bodies were naturally cold and resilient to it. To actually feel warmth coming from inside him… It was a feeling that he didn't quite appreciate.

His cheeks quickly became flushed by the heat, lightly tugging at the collar of his blue coat tied by a bowtie. What did the flask even contain?

Mason watched him quietly thinking that the potion had indeed not worked on Will, but soon enough he saw Will's cheeks become flushed. A wide smirk soon spread across his face as he saw the demon starting to shift seeming hotter. Oh how much he would enjoy seeing the demon squirm, just watching him beg for him… and he could think of that later.

Will felt more and more uncomfortably warm, and strangely sensible. Every shift on the seat sent almost electrical shock on his skin up to his head. He bit down on his lip, starting to pant lightly. "Wh-what is it..?" He asked once again, looking back at his Master.

"Just a little experiment William," he purred standing up and walking over to the demon moving his hand to Will's chest, slowly moving it up to his chin tilting his head up. He caressed Will's cheek leaning in close enough for the demon to be able to feel the slight touch of their lips.

Will shruddered and squirmed more at the touch. The caress made him gasp faintly, and the touch of their lips… his mind went crazy. At that single moment, he wanted to pull Mason and kiss him, touch him, feel him against his skin. He wanted those electrical shocks that sent his mind in a daze.

He pulled himself up and crashed his lips against the boy's, his hands wrapping around his shoulders to keep him there.

Mason tensed up a bit surprised, certainly not having expected Will to start something so fast. He quickly kissed back though, his arms wrapped around Will's waist pulling him close.

Will's lips were surprisingly soft. How he kept them like that in the poor conditions that the twins made him live in was a mystery to Mason, but he loved how it felt against his nonetheless.

William stayed in the embrace for a minute or so before the realisation of what he was doing hit him like a truck. He pulled back immediately, watching Mason in shock. "I-I'm so sorry..!" He exclaimed immediately. "I-I don't… I don't know wh-what came over me!" He said, lightly trembling in fear that his Master would be angry.

Mason chuckled and shook his head amused starting to caress Will's hips. "That's alright Will" he said smirking and pulled Will back into a quick kiss, squeezing his hips. He then let him go, and stepped back. Now to watch how Will would react.

The demon let out another shiver at the small kiss, leaning in to get more before Mason left as fast as he came. He watched him quite honestly confused. "Master…?" He asked, gripping his blue coat with one hand. He could feel his heartbeat going wild in his chest.

"Yes Will?" he asked as he brushed his fingers over Will's cheek making him shudder, before moving his hand down to Will's chest. He soon pulled away once again. The boy could slowly see the blue haired demon losing his composure and he loved it.

Will took a shaky breath, feeling his face burning up. Frankly, he didn't care a lot at this moment. "M… May I kiss y-you..?" He asked quietly. He was after all a slave, and his initial dazed mind faded enough to have some actual judgement over his actions.

Mason chuckled and hummed softly, stepping closer to Will and putting one hand on the demon's waist and the other on his cheek. Their bodies were close together as Mason leaned down so his mouth was right beside Will's ear. "Do you really think you deserve it?" he breathed out licking Will's ear lobe and nipping at it gently.

The demon let out a sharp gasp, gripping this time Mason's shirt. "P-please…" he breathed out with a small moan, the biting sending some crazy electric sensations.

"Hmm how badly do you want it?" he asked gently starting to suck on Will's ear lobe, lightly tugging at it and pulling the demons body close to his, so they were pressed up against each other.

Will tensed up, his nails practically digging in Mason's shirt. "P-please, I'm begging y.. a-haa.." he was interrupted by a small moan as he kept sucking on his ear.

Mason shivered at Will's moan pulling back and leaning down so their lips were close once again. "Go ahead" he breathed out nipping at Will's lower lip. Having control over Will like this… god it felt amazing.

Will didn't wait to be told twice. He pushed his lips on Mason's own, pulling him closer. This time he tried almost desperately to push his tongue inside Mason's mouth, as his hands caressed Mason's head and neck almost savagely.

Mason blushed surprised but opened his mouth allowing Will access. He moved his hands to Will's waist pulling him closer to him kissing back, shivering at Will's touch.

Will pushed his tongue with so much eager in his Master's mouth, feeling around and sucking on the boy's tongue. He wanted to feel Mason, to be deep inside him, to feel every corner, every skin cell his Master could offer….

The shocks were simply going wild on his skin and in his mouth. It sent him in such a pleasurable place, and yet he felt like he needed even more.

Mason moaned softly as Will sucked on his tongue, moving his tongue along the demons and moving him back so Will was against the desk. He slipped his hands inside the demon's shirt starting to caress his stomach.

The demon let out a surprisingly loud moan when Mason's hand touched his chest. He tensed up and shivered quite a lot, biting down on the boy's lower lip.

Mason let out a small moan as Will bit his lip and moved his hands along Will's chest. He caressed it gently, moving his hands lower to Will's stomach and to his hips caressing them.

Will needed more. It was like this heat made all rational thoughts disappeared, and only his need screamed at him to get more.

He suddenly wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him as he laid his back against Mason's desk. Will pushed the boy's chest against his own, almost forcing him to lay down on himself as he bit his tongue harshly.

Mason moved his hands from Will's waist to the desk beside Will's head to brace himself. He whimpered surprised at the sudden pain of Will biting down on his tongue and pushed himself back panting.

Will took a deep, shaky breath, looking up at Mason as he pulled away. He quickly grabbed the back of his head and pulled, desperately needing more of this iron taste in his mouth.

Mason was panting before Will pulled him back into the kiss. He frowned and whined softly but let Will do what he wanted definitely planning on punching Will if he bit him again. Which unfortunately didn't take long before the demon grabbed the boy's tongue with his teeth and bit down harder, sucking on the sweet red nectar that made him go insane for his Master.

Mason shivered and groaned once he got bit once again moving his arm away from Will's head and punching his side hard.

The latter let out a sharp gasp, pulling away from the kiss and panting at the harsh pain on his side. His skin felt so much more sensitive, and the hit basically made his skin explode in pain.

"Watch it William," he growled out, "you aren't a fucking vampire," he continued glaring at the demon and wiping some blood from his mouth, panting softly.

He winced at these words, licking off the blood on his lips. "I'm sorry," he breathed out slowly. He tried to pull back Mason against him, hating that he was so far away from him. Mason frowned and shifted a bit so he was back on top of Will "isn't this uncomfortable?" He asked moving his hand to Will's side starting to caress the one he had hit.

Will shuddered and blushed more, gripping Mason's shoulders tightly. "I d-don't feel it.." he breathed out, pulling mason's shoulders to kiss him once again. He desperately wanted him to caress his stomach once again, to touch him around.

Mason hums softly and nods moving down and kissing Will's neck slowly moving to his collarbone. Once he had gotten to his collarbone he licked and sucked on it planning on leaving a mark. His hands moved down to Will's sides gently caressing them while he did that.

The demon let out a sharp moan, his head pushing hard against the desk. he lightly drooled as he wrapped his legs around Mason's waist, panting quite hard as he kept sucking on his collarbone. The boy smirked and continued sucking until there was a visible mark there. He pulled back and moved Will's legs away from his waist, standing up and stepping back to watch the demon.

Will was breathing heavily, pushing himself up slowly and looking back at his Master, sweat on his forehead. "Please l-let me have you…" he pleaded, gripping tightly his coat and shakily standing up, approaching Mason.

Mason chuckled and stepped back "I want to hear you beg first Will," he said smirking widely at the state the demon was in. Will's eye widened slightly at that. However, at the moment he had no pride left in his drugged body. He took another small step forward. "P-Please Master," he said shakily. He felt his heartbeat pumping so hard in his chest he was almost afraid it would burst out of his chest. "T-That's the only thing I'll e-ever ask you, please…"

Mason raised an eyebrow at that "Oh really?" He asks staying in place and letting the demon get closer "You won't ask for anything else?" He asks chuckling.

William shook his head. "I s-swear!" he exclaimed, the waiting too long for him. He grabbed Mason's shirt in his hand desperately. "Please…"

"Alright, you can have me" he said chuckling, moving his hand up to Will's cheek caressing it gently, smirking widely. In a second, the demon practically tackled Mason, pushing him on the bed harshly and kissing him deeply. He stayed right on top of his Master, his hands roaming around his chest.

Mason gasped surprised as he was pushed onto the bed, his arms moving to Will's waist, holding onto him and kissing back, blushing. He moaned softly as he felt Will's hand on his chest. He pulled Will closer and closed his eyes, enjoying the passionate kiss.

The demon, after a moment of making out, started to grind unconsciously against his Master's thigh, faster and harder by the seconds.

Mason pulled back once he felt Will start grinding on his thigh. He moved to Will's neck, starting to suck on it while moving his thigh up against Will's clothed member. He moved his hands down Will's back to his ass, squeezing it and starting to lightly massage it.

The demon moaned out louder than before, pulling out of the kiss. He instead pushed his head in his Master's neck, concentrating on the new sensation that was a lot stronger than what he could get with the kissing.

Mason smirked and flipped them over, so Will would be against the bed. He shifted a bit so he was sitting on Will's hips and moved his hands to hold Will's arms above his head. The latter looked up confused at him, lightly squirming under him. He didn't have anymore of the sweet stimuli he was getting from him.

"M-Master, please…" Will breathed out as he bit his lip. He moved his hips a bit, trying to feel the shocks once again.

Mason smirked and kept Will's hips in place watching him hungrily. He grabbed the demon's chin, leaning in close to him. "You are going to listen to me if you want me to continue, got that?" He purred his fingers brushing against Will's cheek.

He shivered as his Master spoke, nodding immediately. "Yes," he muttered, still squirming uncomfortably under him.

"Good" he said, smirking getting off of the blue one. "Clothes off," he ordered biting his lip sitting down beside Will on the bed.

Will slowly sat up, watching Mason with a blush spreading more over his cheeks. This was an extremely embarrassing command, but he had promised to listen to him. Frankly, whatever Mason made him drink was too much to even think about resisting him. He slowly unbuttoned his coat, taking it off with his shirt. He hesitated for a moment before finally taking his pants off, now completely naked in front of his owner. He kept his gaze down on his hands.

Mason went bright red at the sight moving his hand over Will's stomach and to his thighs. He slowly started caressing the inside of Will's thighs, feeling his own pants tightening at the sight of Will. "On your knees, ass up and your face against the mattress" he purred moving his hand away and licking his lips.

Will shivered, his face completely red as he slowly laid on the bed. He put himself on his knees, shifting unsure about what he was asking. This was so embarrassing…

Nevertheless he pushed his head on the bed, then pushed his bottom up as he clenched his eye closed tightly.

Mason watched Will quietly, reaching over to his bedside table and getting some lube. He spread some over his fingers while his other hand massaged Will's amazing ass. He moved his lubed up fingers to the demon's entrance, moving them around it before pushing one of them in.

Will let out a sharp gasp, tensing up and gripping tightly the blanket under him. Everything was just so sensitive as he pushed it, feeling his mind going in a daze at that single finger.

Mason moved his finger around a bit before he pushed a second finger inside getting impatient. He started to stretch Will out, snapping his fingers with his other hand. It made chains appear around Will's ankles and arms, holding him in place.

The demon was moaning and gasping loudly, lightly drooling down on the bed. He tensed up for a second as he felt the cold metal against his wrists and ankles, glancing down at them. His hands were still right beside his head chained there, but it was no ordinary chains at his legs; it was a metal pole to keep him from closing his legs together. Will shivered again, but barely had time to think about it as pleasure was creeping up his back from his entrance.

Mason stretched him out a bit more before slipping a third finger in and starting to thrust them in and out of Will slightly roughly. "I'm gonna make sure you can't walk tomorrow," he growled out watching Will hungrily, his pants feeling so fucking tight.

Will let out what was a mix of a wail and a moan, tensing up and breathing harshly against then blanket. "W-wait p-please..!" He pleaded in sudden fear of those words. He felt so freaking good, but the threat sounded dangerous coming from his Master.

And it seemed that Mason actually listened pulling his fingers out, but it was only because Mason was taking his own clothes off. The demon looked so fucking good and like hell would he lose his chance to fuck him.

Mason pulled his shirt off along with his pants and boxers, getting on the bed. He grabbed some lube and covered his member in it before grabbing Will's waist and pushing himself inside of him, at least being merciful enough to go slow.

But it still didn't stop the scream from the demon's mouth. Mason was definitely bigger than fingers, and even with the potion he drank, it was purely painful. Tears started to form in his eye as his master moved, groaning loudly and biting down on the blanket. However, after a few trust did he finally started to feel the pleasure and the shocks once again, his grunts and groans turning into moans.

Mason picked up his pace once Will started moaning, holding onto the demon's hips tighter. He grunted at the pleasure and bit his lip, starting to pull Will back at the same time he thrusted into him.

Will had become a mess under Mason as he pounded into him, his mind only concentrating on the pleasure he was receiving. His whole body was twitching from this shocks as it kept pushing him closer and closer to climax.

Mason moaned and gripped Will's hips tightly pounding into him and going deeper every time. Will felt fucking amazing and he couldn't get enough of him. He moved his hands to the demon's sides, pulling him against him harsher as he thrusted one last time and came deep inside of him.

William moaned loudly and came around the same time as well, blushing at the heat he could feel inside of him. He went limp against the bed, which only his Master held him upright with his hips and his member inside him.

He was panting loudly, his body twitching and trembling from exhaustion. The liquid's effect slowly calmed down, but not completely. He could still feel his skin more sensitive than usual.

Mason panted loudly before pulling out of Will and laying down on his bed tired. Holy shit that was good. He snapped his fingers, the chains on Will disappearing before he pulled him over to him and wrapped his arms around the demon, cuddling him. His grip on Will was tight and held him in place.

Will didn't struggle as he was pushed in his Master's arms. He actually welcomed it. He closed his eye and leaned closer, breathing heavily and shivering every single small touches.

"You did amazing William," he purred gently caressing Will's sides and kissing his neck. He held him close and hummed softly just enjoying the feeling of the demon's smaller body against his.

Will glanced slowly up at him tiredly. It was strange to hear merites from his Master, but he couldn't say he hated it. And how he was holding him and caressing him… it was probably the first time he was giving him so much affection.

"Th-thank you…" he answered quietly, closing his eye once again.


End file.
